sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sam McMurray
| birth_place = New York City, U.S. | residence = Bell Canyon, California | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1975–present | spouse = Elizabeth Collins | children = 2 | parents = Lesley Woods (stepmother) }} Sam McMurray (born April 15, 1952) is an American actor, who is best known for his roles as Supervisor O'Boyle in the CBS sitcom series The King of Queens, Trent Culpepper in Cristela and for voicing Roy in the family sitcom television series Dinosaurs. Private life McMurray was born in New York City, the son of Jane (née Hoffman) and Richard McMurray, both actors.Sam McMurray Biography (1952-) Lesley Woods was his stepmother. McMurray is Jewish on his mother's side of the family and Irish on his father's side of the family. He lives in Bell Canyon, California.Sam McMurray's House in Bell Canyon, CA (Google Maps) - Virtual Globetrotting Retrieved 2016-12-09. Career Among McMurray's film credits are Raising Arizona, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, Drop Dead Gorgeous, L.A. Story, The Wizard as Jimmy's stepfather Mr. Bateman, and C.H.U.D. On television, he was a featured player on The Tracey Ullman Show, played a recurring role as Chandler's boss on Friends, appeared in The King of Queens as Doug and Deacon's boss and also appeared in Disney's Recess, Freaks and Geeks, Home Improvement, The Sopranos, The Tick and Breaking Bad. He is also noted for being the first ever guest star on The Simpsons. McMurray gained much international recognition among gamers for his role as the voice of 'BBC Newscaster/American Newscaster' in the expansion for Command & Conquer: Generals. He also appeared in the 2011 TV film Holiday Engagement. For the 2014-15 TV season, McMurray had a main role as Trent Culpepper in the ABC comedy series Cristela. Personal life McMurray is married to actress Elizabeth Collins. They have two daughters.http://www.filmreference.com/film/5/Sam-McMurray.html Filmography Film Television Television films Pilots Specials Episodic Video games As producer Stage Appearances *''The Merry Wives of Windsor, Delacorte Theatre, Joseph Papp PublicTheater/New York Shakespeare Festival, New York City, 1974 *(Off-Broadway debut) Lonnie, ''The Taking of Miss Janie, New York Shakespeare Festival, Mitzi E. Newhouse Theater, 1975 *Otis Fitzhugh, Ballymurphy, Manhattan Theatre Club, New York City,1976 *Bobby Wheeler, Clarence, Roundabout Theatre, New York City, 1976 *Doalty, Translations, Manhattan Theatre Club, 1981 *''The Great Magoo'', Hartford Stage Company, Hartford, CT, 1982 *Mick Connor, Comedians, Manhattan Punch Line Theatre, New York City, 1983 *''Man Overboard'', Sargent Theatre, New York City, 1983 *Benjamin "Kid Purple" Schwartz, Kid Purple, Manhattan Punch Line Theatre, 1984 *''Homesteaders'', Long Wharf Theatre, New Haven, CT, 1984 *Phil, Desperadoes, in Marathon '85, Ensemble Studio Theatre, New York City, 1985 *Mike Connor, The Philadelphia Story, Hartman Theatre, Stamford, CT, 1985 *''Union Boys'', Yale Repertory Theatre, New Haven, CT, 1985 *''L.A. Freewheeling'', Hartley House Theatre, New York City, 1986 *''Savage in Limbo'', O'Neill Theatre Center, New London, CT, 1987, then Cast Theatre, Los Angeles *Also appeared as Phil, The Dumping Ground, Ensemble Studio Theatre; and in Welfare, The Store, and Lucky Star, all Ensemble Studio Theatre; A Soldier's Play, New York City; The Connection, New York City. References External links * Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Jewish American male actors Category:People from Bell Canyon, California